Falling Away With You
by km16
Summary: Edward meets Bella in his years of rebellion.They both meet in the woods and are instantly attracted to each other.Trouble comes to Forks and Edward must protect Bella and later tries to change his nomadic lifestyle for her. ExB/AU/Rated M
1. Stranger

**Title:** Falling Away With You

**Rating:** PG-13/M

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comfort; AU; Vampire Edward and family, Human Bella

**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, a little of Alice/Jasper and Emmett/Rose

**Spoilers: **None

**Short Summary: **Edward meets Bella in his years of rebellion. Bella has gone to live with her father. She's raped by her boyfriend. Edward runs into her after she was just raped one day in the forest after he's just hunted. He feels attracted to her. They become friends and he finds out about what's really been happened to her. Edward has known for a while that he was falling for Bella, but when she confesses her love for him he denies her. When Bella finds out what he is, she doesn't understand at first how that's possible. She admits she doesn't care what he is because she'll always love him. He at first is baffled about how she couldn't care and later starts to hesitantly progress into a relationship with her. He later starts to try and change his ways for her.

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One: Stranger**

**BPOV**

I've had a pretty good life for the seventeen years I've been alive. Until, I decided the worst thing in my life.

I came to live with my dad about three months ago. My mom got remarried to a guy that I can actually respect. She loves him and she's happy, so that's all that matters. But I felt like I was just getting in their way. So that's why I decided to move to Forks, Washington. The dampest, dreariest place I know. I hate it in Forks. I, Isabella Swan, chose the worst place humanly possible (for me anyways) to live.

School was boring, as always. Just the same old desks, boring teachers that actually think you're listening to anything they say, and students who a lot of them just think they are better than you.

I was used to having about two-hundred kids in just my class alone back in Phoenix. Forks just had two-hundred kids in the whole school. To say it was different was an understatement.

I met a girl in trig that seemed to be nice, her name was Jessica. She helped me around a bit and I sat with her and her friends at lunch. Some boy with a baby face and dirty blonde hair started talking to me. His name was Mark, Mick or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, I made it appear like I was saying "oh really?" and "mhmm" at the right parts.

My first day was uneventful up until this boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes talked to me in gym. He was pretty cute and blocked the ball from my obviously clumsy self a few times. When gym was over and I was heading out to get changed, he stopped me.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time. You know, I could show you around. My name is Max by the way." He said.

That was unexpected.

"Yeah sure, that would be great. I'm Bella." I said, staring at him with a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

Little did I know that it was going to come back to bite me in the ass. It started out as one time of going out and then it progressed into us going out a few times a week. Pretty soon we were talking on the phone every night and I was sneaking out to see him.

He asked me to be his girlfriend after the first month of going out. I was stupid enough to believe he actually liked me.

Max and I went out for two months after that. He was always so sweet to me. I never knew it would come to this.

We were in his car, parked on a hill during lunch. He convinced me to skip school just to hang out. We were in the backseat kissing when I pulled away and said we should get back.

"Come on baby, let's just fool around a little." He said trying to take off my top.

"No, I really think we should get back. My dad's the police chief he'll know if I skipped." I said trying to get out of the car.

He didn't look happy when I denied him and he forced himself on top of me and kissed me full force. When he backed away he said,

"You won't say no to me again. I'm sick of all your fucking teasing. You're going to help me with my little problem whether you want to or not" He said, pulling my top off and putting his hand up my skirt. I could feel his erection brushing the inside of my thigh.

"No, Max, please. I don't want to do this" I cried trying to get him to stop.

He completely ignored me and had managed to pull my panties off and unbuckle his pants. He pulled his jeans and boxers down far enough that his erection sprang free. I noticed the cup of my bra was pulled down and my breast was exposed to him. He cupped my breast while he kissed me.

"Stop fighting and give in. You know you want to. I've seen the way you look at me. You want this, hell, you practically begged for it." He said. I was crying trying to get out from under him. I didn't want this. It wasn't how I wanted to lose my virginity, half naked in the back of a car with someone I don't love. It wasn't right.

"Please don't, please don't…" I begged over and over again.

He finally had enough and thrust into me not even pausing at my barrier, just breaking through. And with that one thrust, my innocence was gone.

It was awful; he didn't wait for the pain to subside. Just kept moving while I sat there completely still, tears running down my face. I begged him to stop more but he just silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth.

I waited for him to finish, which felt like forever. When he was done, I grabbed my shirt and panties and bolted out of the car. When I was in the middle of getting out I vaguely heard him say something along the lines of 'Stupid whore'. I ran into a nearby forest in just my skirt and bra while he sped off in his car.

I was sobbing wondering why this was happening to me. I pulled up my underwear and threw on my shirt and just kept running. I was at least halfway into the forest when I stopped to catch my breath.

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my cries while sliding down against a tree. I sat there and cried for what felt like hours. It was getting a little dark.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I whipped my head up and caught a boy about my age staring at me. He had the oddest shade of bronze hair and was lean with little bit of muscles. I looked up to see his face and what I saw scared the hell out of me. No, it couldn't be. Surly he didn't really have red eyes. They had to have been contacts.

He was staring at me with the oddest expression on his face. I stood backing away from him a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked a little frightened by his blood red eyes and the way he was staring at me. He shook his head as if coming out of a daze and took a few steps closer to me reaching out his hand.

"Edward Cullen, sorry I startled you but you look like you need help." He introduced himself revealing a dazzling smile.

To say he was cute was a huge understatement, he was gorgeous. Like Adonis himself.

I gave him my hand and introduced myself.

"It's okay, I'm Bella. I'm fine but thank you for being concerned." I said a little freaked by the coolness of his hand. He let go of my hand and put a little more distance between us.

**EPOV**

It had been at least six months since I've been away from Carlisle and the family. Carlisle of course didn't agree with my new choice of living. I couldn't blame him, he made me what I am and showed me the way to live and I was ruining it by killing humans.

Six months of killing not so innocent people. I tried to tell myself the world was better off without murderers or rapists wandering around. But I was unconvinced and couldn't stop feeling like I was a monster.

I was a monster. There was no doubt about it. I've already slaughtered about a couple hundred humans since I've been gone. I felt bad a lot of the time and a few times in the beginning couldn't go through with it. But I was going to hell anyways and I might as well do it thoroughly.

I had just finished off a guy that murdered his own family and was walking into the forest to get cleaned up. There was a small pond in there where I washed off my face.

While I was washing up, I smelled the most amazing smell. I got up and followed it a little ways through the forest. I stopped when I saw a girl with brown hair crying with her hand over her mouth the stifle her cries.

Was she the source of that delectable smell? I moved closer trying to get a small whiff of that scent again. She must have spotted me out of the corner of her eye because her head snapped up catching me off guard.

Her heart sped up and she stood and backed away. _Smart girl_, I thought. She already knows I'm dangerous. My thoughts were confirmed when she stood up and wind rushed past her and filled my senses with her lovely scent.

She was quite beautiful, brown hair and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes I've ever seen. I wondered why such a beautiful angel was crying. I tried to hear her thoughts, but found it was silent. _Odd_, I thought, trying again and coming up with nothing.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I shook my head trying to clear away the thoughts about why I couldn't hear her thoughts. I risked taking a few steps closer and held my hand out to her.

"Edward Cullen, sorry I startled you but you look like you need help" I said remembering my concern for why she was crying. I gave her what I hoped was my best smile as not to frighten her anymore.

She gave me her hand and introduced herself.

"It's okay, I'm Bella. I'm fine but thank you for your concern." She said in the most melodic voice I'd ever heard. I dropped my hand and put a few steps between us.

"Are you sure? What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here all by herself?" I asked, truly curious.

A hot blush crept up on her cheeks heating her face. It was the most beautiful color against her skin.

"Umm…I-I, my boyfriend just left me here," She said. I had a feeling she wasn't telling the complete truth because her heart sped up when she had to tell me.

That boyfriend of hers must be a real jerk to just leave her out here unattended like this. She could get hurt. She's so small and fragile.

"Do you need a ride home?"

I knew I shouldn't ask her this because I could be risking her life with me, but there are more dangerous things out here than me and I wanted to make sure she wasn't harmed.

I honestly hadn't thought about how I was going to be trapped in a car with her scent assaulting my nose when I haven't even been breathing out here. I briefly wondered how I would be able to do this.

"That would be nice, I really have to get home or my dad will probably send a search team out for me." She admitted.

"Follow me then, I'm parked just outside the woods." I told her as I started walking.

She gave me a slight smile and followed along.

As we got to the Volvo I opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at me and went to get in the car. She brushed against me as she did and I got a whiff at her hair. She smelled like Freesia and Strawberries.

I shut her door and went around to the driver's side. I took a deep breath and got into the car.

This was going to be a long car ride.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? It's my first time writing a fanfiction. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
**


	2. Staying

**Title:** Falling Away With You

**Rating:** PG-13/M

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comfort; AU; Vampire Edward and family, Human Bella

**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, a little of Alice/Jasper and Emmett/Rose

**Spoilers: **None

**Short Summary: **Edward meets Bella in his years of rebellion. Bella has gone to live with her father. She's raped by her boyfriend. Edward runs into her after she was just raped one day in the forest after he's just hunted. He feels attracted to her. They become friends and he finds out about what's really been happened to her. Edward has known for a while that he was falling for Bella, but when she confesses her love for him he denies her. When Bella finds out what he is, she doesn't understand at first how that's possible. She admits she doesn't care what he is because she'll always love him. He at first is baffled about how she couldn't care and later starts to hesitantly progress into a relationship with her. He later starts to try and change his ways for her.

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two: Staying**

**BPOV**

When Edward asked if I wanted a ride I was a bit hesitant. But I really needed to get home before my dad really did send out a search party for me. Edward seemed very nice, but it was hard to tell after what happened with Max. I wasn't going to trust myself to judge people on what I thought anymore.

While we were driving it was pretty silent between Edward and me so I decided I would go over the things that happened so shortly before.

I can't believe I was so stupid to believe Max. I wanted to cry again but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Edward. Plus, then I'd have to explain myself.

I was saving myself for someone I loved, someone I was going to marry. But I guess that's all been shot to hell. No one would ever want me after they heard this. I was used goods.

I looked over at Edward. He didn't seem to be breathing. That's odd. I hope I don't smell bad. He seemed to notice me staring at him and looked at me. I looked down, embarrassed and another blush spread over my cheeks.

"That color is lovely on you." He said. I looked up at him with a look of confusion on my face.

He seemed to notice I was confused and said, "The blush on your cheeks."

I smiled at him and ducked my head as yet another blush came one.

He's so charming and gorgeous. I wouldn't mind marrying him. _Oh, God Isabella. You were just raped by your boyfriend and your thinking about another guy, get a grip, _I thought.

The silence started bothering me so I decided to speak up.

"So where are you from?" I asked curiously.

"I'm from around here. Dr. Cullen is my dad, I'm sure you know him." He answered.

Dr. Cullen is his dad? No wonder he's so freaking gorgeous.

"Oh yes, I know him. Unfortunately my clumsiness has already landed me in the hospital in the three months I've been here. So why don't I ever see you at school?" I asked again, slightly embarrassed by my clumsiness.

"I actually have been out of town for six months; I was taking care of my grandmother." He admitted.

Oh how cute, he takes care of his grandma.

"Oh, so are you visiting or are you here to stay?" I asked, hoping this Greek God would come to school so I could see him every day.

"I'm visiting, but thinking of staying." He said giving me a wink.

And cue the blush.

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"My dad's the police chief so you probably know where he lives." I answered.

"Yeah I know where that is."

I was just staring at him as he talked when I realized I had forgotten about his eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question? Of course, you don't have to answer if I'm being rude, but I'm just curious." I asked.

"Shoot."

Okay here goes nothing.

"Why are your eyes red? Do you have contacts?" _I hope he doesn't get offended_, I thought.

"Yeah I have contacts." He replied brusquely.

Oh crap, I did offend him.

"I didn't mean to offend you," I said trying to explain. "I really was just curious."

"I'm sorry that was rude of me, please forgive me." He apologized and smiled slightly.

I smiled back at him and turned back to looking out the window dropping the subject. We were at my house in a matter of minutes.

He jumped out of the car and came to open my door. He held his hand out to help me up. I took it graciously and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at him.

He returned the sentiment and said, "No problem, I hope to see you around again."

"I hope to see you to." I said honestly.

I started to walk away when he put his arm around my waist to stop me and whispered in my ear.

"Oh, and whatever guy has you crying over him is totally not worth your tears. Especially someone as sweet and beautiful as you" He said sweetly.

I looked up at him and smiled again. That had to be the sweetest thing I'd ever heard any guy say to me.

He took his arm from around my waist and went to the driver's side and got in. I walked up the steps to the house and before I went inside I waved to him. He did the same and gave me that dazzling smile again before driving away.

Yes, I definitely hoped I saw Edward Cullen again.

**EPOV**

The car ride was definitely hard. It took all I had to get her home in one piece. I had stopped breathing the second I got in the car.

When she started talking I thought I was going to die. I answered her and her scent went right to me. She smelt amazing. I've never in my life smelt anything like it. Obviously all human blood appealed to me, but hers was different, stronger, sweeter. I'd have to ask Carlisle about it.

She asked about my eyes which I was hoping to avoid but I knew it would come up sooner or later. I cursed at myself for going out where humans could spot me without contacts. I answered her kind of rudely and immediately regretted it. I apologized immediately.

Of course the bit of 'taking care of my grandmother' was a lie. I couldn't exactly tell her I was away from my family because of our different eating habits. That would surly send her running.

When she thanked me for the ride, I said I hoped I could see her again. Which was completely true. She was a fascinating creature and I wanted to learn everything about her, and perhaps why she was so upset.

I watched her until she went into the house making sure she was safe before driving away.

She was beautiful, for lack of a better word. She was sweet and shy, and that blush could drive any man crazy.

What am I talking about? _You're a monster Edward. She could never possibly want you, _I thought.

I quickly pushed Bella out of my mind while I drove. It would do no good to think about her if I can't have her. But I was absolutely infatuated with her.

As I arrived home I could hear my family scurrying around the house awaiting my arrival. Of course, I should have known that pixie of a sister would have seen me coming.

I parked the Volvo and got out. I walked up the steps and before I could even get in Alice and Esme burst out the doors into my arms, the rest of the family following shortly behind them.

"Oh Edward, my son, welcome home. I've missed you dearly. Don't ever wait that long to visit again." Esme chided while giving me a big hug.

"I won't mom." I said hugging her back with just as much force.

_I saw the girl you ran into,_ Alice thought. _She's you're singer, also known as La Tua Cantante, that's why you're so attracted to her blood. I already asked Carlisle for you._

"Thanks Al." I said giving her a hug.

I moved on to Carlisle giving him a hug, then to my other siblings.

Emmett of course squished me into one of his giant bear hugs. Jasper shook my hand and welcomed me back. Rosalie was her usual cold self.

I went up to my room to think for a while. Everything was silent until a knock sounded at my door. I already knew it was Alice.

"Come in." I called.

Alice bounced into the room and sat down on the couch with me.

"How are you Edward? Are you okay?" She asked which confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious as to why she would ask.

"I mean, you're real frustrated about this girl. Poor Jazz can feel it." She stated.

"I'm not frustrated about her. I'm just curious. She seemed like she was hiding something from me and I think someone hurt her." I confessed.

"Well what did you expect Edward? Her life story?" She asked sarcastically.

"No dumb ass, I just got the feeling she was hiding something." I said getting annoyed.

"Couldn't you read her?"

"No, that's the thing. I couldn't. It was weird, like she didn't have any thoughts."

"That's odd. Are you going to see her again?" She asked nosily.

"I don't know Alice. I want to but…" I trailed off.

"But what?"

"I like her Alice, and I don't want to subject her to the monster that I am" I admitted.

"Edward Cullen! You are not a monster." She said matter-of-factly.

"Plus, that would make me a monster too and that is just not acceptable." She added.

I laughed at her and she joined in.

"If you like her you should see her again Edward."

"I'll think about it." I said nonchalantly

"Well, I'm going to cuddle up with Jazz and watch a movie." She said making her way to the door.

I watched her walk out the door shutting it behind her.

Thinking about Bella I walked up to the big glass wall in my room and looked out.

Maybe I could see her again.

Walking downstairs to join my family, Esme caught me on the stairs.

"Edward dear, how long are you staying this time?" she asked.

"I was thinking of staying permanently, for right now anyways." I said.

She squealed and headed up the stairs.

_Yes, I'm definitely going to see Bella again_, I thought.

**Hey you guys, I already got a lot of hits on the story already and a few story alerts. I'm glad you liked it that much. Please Review**

**-km16**


	3. I'll Wait For You

**Title:** Falling Away With You

**Rating:** PG-13/M

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comfort; AU; Vampire Edward and family, Human Bella

**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, a little of Alice/Jasper and Emmett/Rose

**Spoilers: **None

**Short Summary: **Edward meets Bella in his years of rebellion. Bella has gone to live with her father. She's raped by her boyfriend. Edward runs into her after she was just raped one day in the forest after he's just hunted. He feels attracted to her. They become friends and he finds out about what's really been happened to her. Edward has known for a while that he was falling for Bella, but when she confesses her love for him he denies her. When Bella finds out what he is, she doesn't understand at first how that's possible. She admits she doesn't care what he is because she'll always love him. He at first is baffled about how she couldn't care and later starts to hesitantly progress into a relationship with her. He later starts to try and change his ways for her.

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three: I'll Wait For You**

**BPOV**

When I got inside Charlie wasn't home yet. I went into the kitchen and started on dinner. I saw some fish in the freezer and decided it was an easy fix so I could go to bed early.

I put the fish on a pan and popped it into the oven to cook. I set the timer and just as I was about to go upstairs, Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey Bells, how was school today?" He asked completely nonchalant.

"It was fine dad." I easily lied. I hope he didn't hear anything about me skipping.

"Oh, really? Cause' last time I checked, skipping school with that menace of a boyfriend you have isn't fine in my book." He said his face flushed with anger.

I guess I'm caught.

"I'm sorry Dad. It was a one-time thing, it won't happen again. We broke up." I confessed slightly irritated that he could find out this stuff.

His eyes softened and his face returned to its normal shade.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't know. Just please make sure it doesn't happen again unless it's something important." He told me.

"It won't Dad. I promise." I smiled at him.

"You're dinner is in the oven, just take it out when the timer goes off." I told him as I headed up the stairs.

"Thanks honey."

I made my way to the top of the stairs and I went into my room to get my toiletries bag.

When I was in the bathroom, I turned the water on in the shower and got in. I just stood under the water not moving for what felt like hours. Finally, I grabbed my shampoo and started to scrub my scalp. I conditioned then reached for my body wash. I soaped myself up and got to work cleaning every part of my body thoroughly. When I reached my vagina, I realized there was dried blood from earlier. I made sure the blood was gone, scrubbing a little too hard trying to get myself clean. It wasn't until now that I realized I was sore. I hadn't even realized tears had been pouring from my eyes. I sank down into the tub and pulled my knees up to my chest. I sobbed for a few more minutes until I decided it was time to get out.

In my room I quickly grabbed my capri sweats and tank top. I toweled myself off and changed. When I had finally crashed on my bed I cried myself to sleep.

My dreams were pretty uneventful much to my surprise.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a thunder storm. I noticed I was very thirsty and took a sip from the water bottle on my nightstand. I laid back down and tried to get comfortable when I thought I saw something. In the corner of my room there was a dark figure. The moonlight was casting a small light but not enough to see the persons face.

The figure took a step into the moonlight and I saw it was Max. My whole body trembled with fear. I was about to scream when he lunged himself at me. My clothes were ripped off in a matter of seconds. His pants pulled down just as they were this earlier.

I was pleading, begging for him to stop. He didn't.

"No, please not again." I cried. And with that he plunged himself into me for the second time today.

I woke up in a sweat searching for any sight Max was still here. He wasn't. I checked and my clothes were still whole and on me. It was just a nightmare. So much for uneventful, I told myself.

I looked out the window and saw it was light out. The alarm said 6:36 am. It was time to get up for school. I wasn't sure I was ready to face Max. But I didn't have a choice because I already promise my Dad.

I walked over to my closet and decided just a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt was good for today. I got dressed and threw my long mahogany tendrils up in a messy bun.

Already downstairs with my coat and pop-tart in hand I realized my truck was still at the school. _Great_, I thought. _Now I have to walk there in the rain._

I put my coat on and headed outside to start my walk to school. I ate my breakfast along the way.

The walk to school wasn't that bad. It was just drizzling, which was good. Once I got to the school I went to my truck and got my backpack out. I went into the school and was walking in the halls to trig when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella!" I heard that velvet voice call. I turned around to see it was none other than Edward Cullen himself walking away from the front office.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked wondering if he was coming back.

"I figured it was time to stay for good. I'm re-registering." He said dazzling me with that crooked smile of his.

"That's really cool. So I guess we will be seeing more of each other after all." I said truly happy he was staying.

I had just now noticed his eyes were a different color. That's weird. Their like a honey golden color now. His eyes were beautiful this color, much better than the red. _Maybe he just got different contacts_, I thought. I definitely didn't want a repeat of yesterday so I stayed silent.

"Yes, I'm hoping we can spend some time together. I really would like to get to know you." He said giving me a wink.

I smiled and was about to reply when I saw Max come in.

"Uh, Edward…I need to go but I'll talk to you later." I told him hurrying away to first period.

**EPOV**

Bella scurried away running down the halls to first period I assume. Just after she left I heard some thoughts that left me confused.

There were the obvious ones thinking about how I was back and some girls wondering how they could go out with me. But this guy's thoughts were geared towards Bella which made me listen intently.

_That slut is already talking to Cullen. She better not tell anyone about what happened_, he thought.

I looked around and spotted him. How could he think that of Bella? She was so sweet definitely better than any of these girls in here. She wasn't a _slut_. The word alone was filthy and Bella was nothing of the sort. Why was he thinking that about her and what does he mean about her not telling anyone? Telling anyone about what? I was determined to find out.

Lunch came around and I got my food, most definitely used as props and found an empty table where I would wait for Bella. I saw my siblings across the room with Alice giving me thumbs up. I chuckled and went back to looking for Bella. I spotted her in the lunch line.

She was looking down and she seemed be sad. I hated seeing her like that. She didn't deserve to be sad. She finally looked up and I caught her with my eyes. I lifted my hand and gestured for her to come here. Jessica Stanley was standing next to her oblivious to how she was obviously feeling but noticed when I told her to come over here.

_What could Edward Cullen want with _her_? I'm so much prettier than her_, she thought jealously.

I didn't like her and I felt a strange need to protect Bella from her. Jessica was selfish and definitely did not have Bella's best interest in mind.

Bella grabbed a salad and walked over to my table and sat down.

"Would you mind if you sat with me today?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'm actually glad I get to talk to you." She said looking at me intently. I wondered briefly what she was looking at.

"So tell me about yourself." I told her.

"What do you want to know? I'm not that interesting." She said a little sadly.

"I find that hard to believe. I find you very interesting. But let's start with why you moved to Forks." I admitted.

"Well, my mom got remarried and I decided she and her new husband needed their own space. So I moved myself here." She told me.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked. "You don't seem to like it here." I observed.

"I'm fine. If my mom's happy than I can live with it." She said.

"That doesn't seem fair." I stated.

"How not?" She asked slightly confused.

"Your living in a place you don't care for just so you're mom can be happy. Don't get me wrong, I think it's very kind and unselfish for you to do that. But I just wonder, would she return the favor?" I asked.

She seemed to think about that a few minutes before answering.

"I'd like to think she would." She answered. After that she seemed a little upset so I changed the subject to something lighter.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. I know it was random to ask but I wanted to know everything about her, even something as little as her favorite color.

"Brown." She answered simply. "Yours?" She asked.

"Blue." I said. "What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked her another question.

"I like rock and some alternative, classical too. I pretty much listen to anything except rap." She told me. "What about you?"

"Basically the same stuff, I'm really into classical. I compose some of my own songs also, and I hate rap." I told her.

Her eyes lit up at that.

"Really? Would you play something for me sometime?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Lunch pretty much went on like this. Asking each other questions. We learned a lot about each other. I, obviously, couldn't be truthful with her about everything. I'm sure she would be better off not knowing why my eyes were red just yesterday.

The Bell rang and we parted ways to our next period, only to find out we both had Biology together and were lab partners.

We couldn't talk much during class. On the way out she said she'd see me after school and went to the last period of the day. I did the same.

After last period I saw Bella coming out of the gym with that guy that was thinking those awful things about her. They looked to be arguing.

I followed them keeping out of sight into a dimly lit empty hallway.

"You better not tell anyone Bella. I saw how close you were with Cullen. You better not tell him. If you try I'll make sure you don't." He threatened her.

Who was this guy, thinking he can just threaten her like that. It took all I had not to rip his head right from his shoulders. Thinking of him just laying a finger on her made me want to kick his ass.

"Tell him what Max? Huh? That you raped me?!" She screamed.

_He raped her?! _

I could already see the tears threatening to fall from her angelic face.

"You wanted it and you know it." He said smugly. He thinks she actually enjoyed it? Where does this sick fuck get off thinking she liked it?

"No, I didn't! I told you to stop several times. I didn't want my virginity just ripped away from me!" She cried looking at him furiously.

"Look I'm sorry you had a bad first time baby but I promise I'll make the second time worth your while." He said actually thinking she still wanted to be with him.

"I don't want a second time Max, We're done." She said as she started walking away.

He grabbed her by the arm and said, "You slut, you don't just get to deny me and walk away. I'll do it right here if I need to."

She tried to pull away with little success and cried out at how hard he was gripping her arm.

That's it. I sprang out of my hiding spot and in front of Bella. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her out of his grip and behind me. Max tried to punch me but I dodged it and punched him with just enough force to break his jaw. He fell back and held his face.

"Ahhh, damn it! You broke my jaw!" he screamed. He got up and fled out of the hallway. But not before saying, "You can have her. She's a used whore anyways."

I was trying to control myself from following him and killing him. I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Bella, for making her cry and ripping her virginity away from her, and for just setting foot in her life.

"Edward," She breathed.

I turned around to face her. She had tears streaming down her face and was shaking. I stepped forward and held her in my arms while she buried herself into my shirt and sobbed. We stood there like that for a while not talking.

Hers sobs had died down and I finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said sincerely.

She sniffled and looked up at me.

"It's okay," She assured me. "There's nothing you could've done."

Little did she know, if I had known her then, I could've and would've stopped it.

"Come on, I'll take you home. I don't think you should drive this upset." I told her.

"No it's okay; I'm a mess. I don't want to go home and have to explain to my dad. I'll just wait here a little while and then drive home." She said.

"I want to make sure you get home safely. If you don't want to go home like this there's a peaceful place I know I can take you. Then I'll take you home." The meadow was a perfect place to take her.

"I guess." She said. "You don't have to though."

"Bella, I want to. Please just let me do this for you." I told her.

"Okay." She caved.

I took her hand and led her out to my car. I opened the door for her and helped her in. When I got in the car, I smelled her. I was so concerned for her earlier I didn't even recognize her scent lingering around me. It still took an incredible amount of will power to restrain myself but I was getting used to it.

We arrived at the entrance to the woods and I got out and helped Bella out of the car. We started walking the fairly short distance to the meadow. It was about twenty minutes when we finally got there. It would have been faster if I ran us both here but I couldn't exactly sweep her up and take off running at an inhuman speed. That would be a real fun one to explain.

"This place is beautiful." Bella said twirling around in circles looking at everything.

"Yes, it is. I used to come here to think sometimes." I told her watching how lovely she looked in the middle of the meadow.

I went over to where she was standing and laid down. She looked down and smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks for this Edward. I've barely known you for forty-eight hours and you're already a great friend." She said lying down next to me and gazing into my eyes.

I smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. I let my hand caress her face a little before pulling away.

"I'm glad I could share this with you." I said honestly. It was nice being able to share something special with someone other than my family.

I know she probably didn't want to talk about this right now but I had to know.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm dirty and used?" She asked. "I'm fine now that I'm with you. I don't feel so much like that when I'm around you." She expressed.

"Bella, you are not dirty and used. I'm glad I make you feel like you're not, but you really are not. You're sweet and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. People who think otherwise are not worthy of something as precious as your love. Any man would be lucky to have you." I told her.

"A man like you?" She asked timidly.

"I would be in heaven to have you. I would cherish you and love you the way you deserve to be loved. But I'm not worthy enough to have you." I confessed.

A tear slid down her face and I caught it with my thumb leaving my hand on her face for a moment longer.

She slowly leaned forward. I knew what she was trying to do and I should have stopped her. But when her lips brushed against mine I lost all coherent thoughts.

Her kisses started out slow and sweet and her hand had found its way into my hair. I was savoring the taste of her. She tasted amazing. I felt her hesitantly let her tongue out to swipe across my bottom lip seeking entrance.

That was when I immediately pulled away. I couldn't let her do this. She probably wasn't ready. God, how could I be so dumb to have let her do that. I should have stopped her the second it started. But it felt so good and right to kiss her.

"Bella we can't." I reluctantly told her afraid I would hurt her feelings.

Her eyes showed the hurt she felt. She thought I was rejecting her.

"I-It's okay, I understand. You don't want to get involved with someone whose tainted." She told me with the most broken look upon her delicate face.

"No, Bella that's not what I meant. You're not tainted. I want you, I do. I just want you when you're ready. You need time to heal." I assured her.

She looked at me with a hopeful look.

"Really?"

"Really you silly girl. Just tell me when you're ready; I'll wait for you as long as you need." I said.

She got a devious look in her eye.

"I'm ready." She stated.

I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Nice try."

She giggled, "I figured it was worth a try."

I got up and helped her up with me and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Let's get you home."

**So that was chapter three. I tried to make it longer than the last two and it is by like 1200 words. Sorry Bella's POV was so much shorter. I kind of got carried away with Edward's POV. I like working in his POV more. I might even switch the story strictly to his and every once and a while Bella. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Keep reviewing please.**

**- km16  
**


	4. Taking Away the Pain

**Title:** Falling Away With You

**Rating:** PG-13/M

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comfort; AU; Vampire Edward and family, Human Bella

**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, a little of Alice/Jasper and Emmett/Rose

**Spoilers: **None

**Short Summary: **Edward meets Bella in his years of rebellion. Bella has gone to live with her father. She's raped by her boyfriend. Edward runs into her after she was just raped one day in the forest after he's just hunted. He feels attracted to her. They become friends and he finds out about what's really been happened to her. Edward has known for a while that he was falling for Bella, but when she confesses her love for him he denies her. When Bella finds out what he is, she doesn't understand at first how that's possible. She admits she doesn't care what he is because she'll always love him. He at first is baffled about how she couldn't care and later starts to hesitantly progress into a relationship with her. He later starts to try and change his ways for her.

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three: Taking Away the Pain**

**EPOV**

I drove Bella home and walked her to the door. Her dad wasn't home. She seemed nervous about something so I asked her about it.

"Are you okay Bella?"

She hesitated.

"Yea, would you like to come in?" She asked in a rush.

Is that what she was nervous about, asking me to come in?

"I'd love to." I assured her with a smile.

"Great." She smiled.

She unlocked the door and walked in. I followed behind her. She walked into the kitchen and motioned for me to come with her.

"I have to make dinner for Charlie and then we can go hang out upstairs." She told me.

"Okay." I said as I sat down in the stool at the island.

She was about to walk to the fridge when she spotted a note with her name on it. She opened it and I got a glance at it. Her father was telling her not to worry about dinner because he was camping with someone named Billy.

"I guess we can go upstairs now. Do you want anything to eat?" She asked as she threw the note away.

"No, I'm good." I told her.

"Okay, let's go then." She smiled nervously at me. Why is she so nervous?

I got up and followed her up the stairs. Once we got to her room she turned around to me.

"Well, this is my room." She stated.

I walked around a bit, checking out her room. She had a nice collection of books. I could tell she read them all more than a few times with how damaged they were.

"It's nice." I told her.

She smiled at me and then went to sit on her bed.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"It's your choice." I assured her.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggested while patting the bed.

I moved from the middle of the room and sat next to her on the bed.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, let's just see what's on demand." She told me as she started flipping through the categories with the remote.

"How about this?" She pointed out the movie that was highlighted.

It was a horror movie. Nothing I thought would be a big deal, so I nodded my head.

She started it and the opening credits appeared on the screen.

Halfway through the movie I realized it was really gory, which I didn't mind. I see blood every single day of my existence. It was Bella I was worried about. Her face was hidden in my chest most of the movie and sometimes I even heard a faint whimper coming from her.

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" I asked. "We could always watch something else."

"No, I'm fine." She stated her face still a little hidden in my chest.

We went back to watching the movie and about fifteen minutes later a scene where the killer was raping one of the victims came on. I looked over to Bella who had come out of hiding in my chest and was sitting straight up. Her eyes were glued to the TV. She looked truly terrified.

"Bella, I don't think we should watch this anymore." I stated.

She didn't hear me and just kept watching the scene unfold before her. The girl on the TV was screaming, begging the killer to stop.

Bella must've felt like she was reliving her rape all over again. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

I ripped the remote from her hand and shut the TV off. A single tear had finally dropped a she looked over to me.

"Edward…" She breathed.

I took her into my arms and held her.

"Shh, it's okay. It's never going to happen again. I'll never allow it." I tried to reassure her.

She started sobbing into my shirt for the second time today.

"Please…" She pleaded.

"Please what love?" I asked wondering what she was asking for.

"Please make me forget. Take the pain away. Kiss me, please. I don't care if I'm ready or not. I need your kisses to erase what he did." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella…" I wasn't completely sure of this. I didn't want to make anything worse than it already was.

"Please Edward." She tried again. She had tears streaming down her face and I couldn't bear to see her like this.

I took her face gently in my hands and wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs even though more were flowing out. I cupped her face in my hand and she closed her eyes as she leaned into it, more tears slipping from her beautiful eyes.

I leaned forward slowly as not to frighten her. My lips gently brushed hers once… twice… three times. Her hands had moved to my hair using a death grip. I deepened the kiss, running my tongue along her bottom lip. She accepted and I let my tongue carefully go into her mouth.

Our tongues danced, massaging each other. I was careful not to let her touch my venom coated teeth.

I left her mouth letting her breath, but never leaving her skin. I trailed kisses all along her jaw and down her neck, skimming my nose across it inhaling her magnificent scent. She moaned a little, most likely enjoying this.

I knew I should have stopped about now but her scent was driving me insane and I couldn't get enough of her. I kept kissing until I reached her collarbone. I paid a lot of attention to that area and realized she liked that a lot.

"E-Edward…" She moaned as she got up and straddled me.

In this new position I'm pretty sure she noticed the raging hard on I had. It didn't seem to bother her which was good.

I started kissing back up her neck to the spot behind her ear. I suckled that spot for some time, feeling her hot breath on my ear. She moaned softly and started grinding on me.

Pleasure coursed through me and I pulled back and stared at her as she continued doing what she was doing. She opened her eyes slightly, her eyes filled with desire. She leaned forward and started kissing and licking my neck. I groaned in pleasure and my head lulled to the side to give her better access. She was surely going to be the death of me.

I was sure this was far enough. If I didn't stop now I would take her right here. I wanted her to heal, and I'm sure having sex with me so soon after what happened would only be worse for her.

So I reluctantly pulled her back. She had a pout on her face which just made me want to kiss her more. So I crashed my lips back onto hers our tongues quickly joining again. This wasn't helping. I groaned and reluctantly for the second time, pulled her back.

"Bella, I think we should stop for tonight." I told her.

Again she pouted. God, she was going to kill me with that pout.

"Okay…" I could tell by the look on her face, she definitely did not want to stop.

"I promise I'll kiss you more tomorrow." I told her with a smile.

She beamed but it quickly turned into a yawn.

I chuckled, "I should go and let you sleep." Even though I knew I wasn't going to leave when her dad wasn't home. But she didn't know that.

A look of fear and sadness flashed across her features.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" She asked looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

I couldn't say no to her even if I wanted to. It would make it easier, instead of watching her without her knowing I'm here, I could be right with her. Could I handle her smell for that long? I'd already been with her all day, not a breath of fresh air. I decided I'd risk it I could control myself. If it got to be too much I'd leave.

"Of course." I said.

All traces of sadness and fear left her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face in my neck.

"Thank you." She told me.

She got up off me and went to grab her pajamas.

"I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm going to get ready for bed." She said as she left the room.

I took off my shoes and got comfortable while she was in the bathroom. I could hear her turn on the shower and step in.

She was in there for quite a while until I heard her start to cry. I rushed to the bathroom door and frantically knocked.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." She yelled so I could hear her. I could tell she was trying to mask her voice.

I sat outside the door to the bathroom for a while longer until I heard her gasp.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked at the end.

And then I smelt her scent intensified. It was so strong. She must have cut herself.

"Bella I'm coming in." I warned her.

"No, no, it's okay." She tried to stop me. But it was too late; I was already in the bathroom.

The smell was so much more potent in here, wafting through the steam.

"Bella," I was trying not to breathe.

She poked her head out of the shower.

"I just cut myself shaving." She said, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

My self control was wavering. I could feel the venom pool in my throat the more of her intoxicating scent that I smelled.

"Can you come out? I want to make sure you're okay." I said in a rush.

"Sure… Are you okay?" She asked a little hesitantly.

I nodded and handed her a towel as I waited for her to get out of the shower. When she was out I picked her up and placed her on the counter. She was a little shocked at first, from my strength I'm sure.

I examined her leg where the blood was coming from. I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off the excess blood.

"Band-aid?" I asked.

"In the cabinet." She stated.

I grabbed the box of band-aids and placed one on the tiny cut.

As soon as I was done I ran out of the bathroom to her bedroom. I sat on the bed and took deep breaths trying to clear my senses of her. I almost killed her.

A few minutes later, Bella came in fully dressed.

"Edward?" She questioned.

I looked up into those confused brown orbs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's wrong? In the bathroom you looked like you couldn't breathe. And then you just bolted. What's going on?" She asked seriously.

Should I tell her? No, that would cause too much harm to come to her. But if she did know, maybe she would run from me and live a safer life without me. I didn't know what to do. So I did the safest thing I could think of.

"I have to go." I said as I got up from the bed and started walking past her. She grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Edward, what's going on? Did I do something?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"You should stay away from me from now on." I told her indifferently and pulled my arm out of her grasp.

The look of hurt on her face was unbearable.

"Edward please tell me. Was it something I did? I'm sorry. P-please, just t-talk to me." She begged.

I turned to look at her. She looked so hurt and broken. It killed me to do this.

"I'm leaving." I told her firmly.

She looked up at me just as I was about to turn around. Tears were streaming down her face now, her face all scrunched up.

I turned back to the door and left.

When I got outside I could hear her crying hysterically as she fell to the floor.

I got in my car and was about to drive off when I saw her shaking form in her bedroom window.

I contemplated going to hold her in my arms and comfort her but that was out of the question. So I drove off into the night.

I didn't even know where I was going. All I could think about was her. All I wanted was her.

If I was to tell her, would she be afraid? Would she run?

Of course she would. I'm a monster. It's what any sane person would do.

Perhaps if she knew the truth, she wouldn't be upset as to why I have to stay away from her.

Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll tell her. At least I wouldn't have to worry about her being upset.

Yes, I'll do it. For her. Because I love her.

Wait…

I love her?

Oh God… _I love her_.

I swerved the car around and started heading back to her house at full speed. I parked and ran over to her window. It was open a little.

I jumped up and climbed in, and what I saw broke my heart.

Bella was cuddled up in bed sobbing into my coat, which I had left.

"Bella," I stepped closer to her in the bed.

She gasped and her eyes snapped to me.

"What are you d-doing here?" She asked choking on her tears.

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Isabella… I'm sorry," I started. "I was an ass."

"Yes, you were." She stated angrily.

I sighed heavily, "Do you want to know the truth?"

She nodded.

"I'll understand if you want me leave afterwards." I assured her.

I looked at her directly and got on with what was to come.

"I'm not what you think I am. I'm not a normal seventeen year old boy." I stated.

She scoffed, "Well, that's a given."

I was shocked. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on Edward, You had red eyes the day I met you and now they're topaz. You have incredible strength; Your skin is pale white… and ice cold. And I've never seen you eat once. What are you?" She asked sitting up to look at me better.

"I…I'm—a vampire." I told her looking anxiously into her eyes trying to determine her next move.

"Hmm, that explains it." She said.

"Wha – What? I tell you I'm a vampire and you're not even surprised?" I asked her incredulously.

"I told you, I've noticed these things. I don't care what you are." She informed me.

"You don't care? I could kill you. I almost did!" I yelled getting up from the bed and pacing.

"But you didn't, you held yourself back. That's why you left so suddenly. It all makes sense now. I feel safe with you Edward." She smiled slightly.

"You shouldn't." I told her. "Why aren't you in shock?" I asked.

"I'm not going to go into shock." She said giggling.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore. I could hurt you. I'm not going to take that risk." I told her staring her directly in the eyes.

"Then why did you come back?" She asked.

I didn't answer her.

"You care about me." It wasn't a question. "Like I care about you."

My head snapped in her direction.

"I'm not going to stay away from you Edward." She stated stubbornly.

"I don't expect you to." She smiled at this. "I'll be staying away from you."

Her head dropped.

"Why? If you care about me, then why?" She asked sadly.

"Do you not understand that I could kill you in a split second? I'm dangerous. I love you and so you're safety comes first. And if that means I have to stay away from you, then so be it." I informed her.

Her head was the one to snap up this time.

"You love me?" She asked.

Oh God, I said that out loud?

"Yes…But that's beside the point." I told her.

All of a sudden she was up and in my arms, her lips on mine.

I kissed her back for a few minutes until Bella pulled away.

"I want to be with you Edward. Human or vampire, whatever the hell you are. I'm falling in love with you Edward Cullen and I'm not about to let you go." She told me matter-of-factly.

I smiled slightly and pulled her back to me. My lips were brushing against hers and ever so slightly I whispered against them,

"I don't want you to let me go."

She smiled and went in for another kiss.

"Stay with me tonight? We can talk in the morning. Please?" She begged.

"Okay." I told her.

She led me to her bed and I took off my shoes and lay down with her. I put the covers in between us so I wouldn't freeze her and she laid her head on my chest. I started to hum a song I'd been working on that was inspired by Bella.

"Goodnight my love." I said.

Bella picked up her head gave me a chaste kiss before laying it back down as she snuggled up to me.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, as long as she was never bleeding in front of me. I think I could handle this.

I could tell she was fast asleep by now. Her heart beat and breathing were steady.

I heard her sigh and then she snuggled more into me.

"I love you Edward." She mumbled sleepily.

She was still asleep.

"I love you to Bella." I whispered in her ear.

A smile spread across her face.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took while to update. I had trouble writing it at first. Please review, they make me happy.**


	5. Meeting the Family

**Title:** Falling Away With You

**Rating:** PG-13/M

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt, Comfort; AU; Vampire Edward and family, Human Bella

**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, a little of Alice/Jasper and Emmett/Rose

**Spoilers: **None

**Short Summary: **Edward meets Bella in his years of rebellion. Bella has gone to live with her father. She's raped by her boyfriend. Edward runs into her after she was just raped one day in the forest after he's just hunted. He feels attracted to her. They become friends and he finds out about what's really been happened to her. Edward has known for a while that he was falling for Bella, but when she confesses her love for him he denies her. When Bella finds out what he is, she doesn't understand at first how that's possible. She admits she doesn't care what he is because she'll always love him. He at first is baffled about how she couldn't care and later starts to hesitantly progress into a relationship with her. He later starts to try and change his ways for her.

**Disclaimer: **All Twilight characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Family**

**EPOV**

I sat there the whole night cuddled up with Bella. She would shift around and sigh my name. The first few times she did this I thought she had awoken. I would softly call her name only to hear nothing in return.

Her father came home early in the morning only to check on her and get ready for work. As he checked on her I hid in her closet like a teenage boy sneaking around.

Once he left the house I came out of the closet and sat in her rocking chair. I sat there just thinking about everything that's happened with Bella.

Everything happened so fast. I couldn't believe I had fallen for her so fast. Of course I was attracted to her the very first moment I saw her crying in the forest. But _love_? I've never fallen in love in all my years of being alive.

Any girl I ever met never really held my interest. They were dull, immature. Bella was intriguing. She was mature for her age.

Now that she knew my secret, I had to be careful with what others of my kind found out about her. If someone found out, say the Volturi, she would be killed. I couldn't allow that to happen.

If she wanted a relationship from me, I'm not sure if I could grant that. If I ever hurt her in any way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wasn't good for her. She needed someone who could be around her all the time and not have to leave because they might eat her.

I had to find a way to tell her we couldn't be together. I would still be her friend and be there for her with whatever she needed. But I couldn't allow her to fall anymore in love with me. It wasn't right. I don't deserve her love.

She started to stir. She stretched out on the bed and went to put her arm around where she thought I was. When her arm hit the bed she started feeling around for me. When she came up with nothing she opened her eyes she started searching around the room frantically until they landed on me. Her eyes lit up and she jumped out of bed and came to straddle me on the chair.

"I thought you were gone." She told me as she leaned down and started kissing my neck.

I groaned. "Bella, we need to talk."

"I know," She replied still continuing her trail of kisses along my neck. "I have questions."

I couldn't get up the courage to tell her yet. So I let her ask her questions.

"So, what about coffins?" She asked me.

I chuckled as I answered. "That's a myth. I don't sleep."

Her jaw dropped. "At all?"

"Nope." I answered her and pushed her mouth closed.

"What about sunlight?" She continued with her questions.

"Myth. Well, sort of. I'll show you later."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. My parents had already died, but my mother had asked Carlisle to do whatever he could to save me. So he turned me." I said.

"I'm sorry about your parents." She told me.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." I had come to cope with my parent's death a while ago.

"So Carlisle and the rest of your family are vampires too?" She asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "I was the first Carlisle turned."

"How old are you?" This was a question I was hoping to avoid. I didn't want to scare her.

"Well…" I started off hesitantly. "I'm eternally and physically seventeen. I was born in 1901 and changed in 1918." I told her.

"Wow…" She said.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

She laughed, "You're like old enough to be my great grandfather."

I laughed, "Yeah, pretty much."

Our conversation continued on like this for about an hour, until I realized she hadn't asked one of the most important questions.

"Aren't you forgetting to ask me something?" I asked her.

Bella looked confused. "About what?"

"My diet." I informed her.

She blushed. "Oh…I forgot about that."

She recovered quickly.

"So do you eat people?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Honestly?" I asked. She nodded. "I have for six months. When Carlisle changed me, he showed me how to live without killing people. We just hunted overpopulated animals. So about six months ago, I got fed up with the way we lived and I went off on my own. The way I live is the nomadic lifestyle for vampires. But I don't just kill innocent people. It's mostly murderers and… rapists," She winced. "When I came back, Carlisle made me agree to his lifestyle while I was under his roof. That's why my eyes were red when I first met you. It wasn't contacts. That's what happens when my kind drinks human blood."

"So when you drink animal blood their topaz?" She guessed.

"Yes." I answered.

She seemed to think that over for a little while. It was hard not to know what she was thinking.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"What? No. Why would I?" She asked.

"Bella, I just told you I kill people. You should be freaking out and telling me to get the hell out." I told her.

"I'm not going to do that Edward. Besides, you just said you only killed bad people. If you ask me, I'd say you're just making the world a better place." She said.

I was baffled by her comment.

"No matter what kind of people I kill, I'm still killing them. That makes me a monster and a murderer." I replied angrily.

"Edward, don't say that." She reproved me.

"It's true." I said softly, looking away.

"No, it's not!" She yelled pulling my chin back to face her. "You've been nothing but kind to me. You've cared for me and comforted me. A monster wouldn't do that! You're getting rid of people that won't have the chance to do to other innocent girls what happened to me!" She was in tears now.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I'm sorry." I held her close to me.

"Please don't say that anymore. You're not a monster. You're kind and loving and I'm in love with you. You're not capable of being a monster. I don't think you have it in you. So please, don't say something so ridiculous anymore." She told me.

"I won't." I assured her.

"Good." She sniffled.

This wonderful girl thought so much of me. I didn't know it was possible for someone to feel that way about me.

"I love you." I told her as I leaned in to kiss her.

This kiss was slow and sweet, nothing like last night. It was nice.

She broke away and whispered against my lips, "I love you too Edward Cullen."

I knew she loved me. I heard her say it in her sleep last night and she even hinted that she was falling in love with me before that. But hearing her say it fully awake and directly to me, made me feel something so wonderful inside.

For the first time in my very long life I was truly happy. I couldn't tell her I just wanted to be friends. I was a selfish creature and now that I had her, I couldn't let her go.

I could handle this. No matter how hard, I would overcome it. I would try; for her. For us, because I think we both needed each other in this time.

My phone buzzing in my pocket broke me out of my reverie. I shifted Bella, not fully out of my lap, but just enough to get my phone. It was Alice.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"I think you've made a great choice Edward." My excited sister squealed over the phone. "Bring her over to meet the family today."

"I don't know Al…" I said uncertainly.

"Come on, it'll be fine. Rose will behave." She said.

"Alright, I'll ask her." I told her.

"Bye!" She squealed again and hung up.

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Bella asked curiously.

"How would you feel about meeting my family today?" I asked her.

Her face paled. After a few minutes of silence she gulped.

"Will they like me?" She finally asked.

"You are utterly absurd. You're going into a house full of vampires and you're worried about them liking you?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded shyly.

I sighed, "You're insane. But yes, they'll like you. Who couldn't?"

She blushed and buried her face in my neck.

"I'll go." She mumbled.

"Okay, go get dressed. I'll wait downstairs." I told her.

"Okay." She smiled and gave me a kiss. It was deep and filled with passion.

"I'm really glad you came into my life." She said when she broke away.

I smiled, "You are my life now."

I gave her one last kiss and lifted her off my lap.

I left her room and headed down the stairs. While she was changing, I waited in the living room.

Last night I didn't really have a chance to look around so I did that now. I couldn't help but notice all the pictures on the mantle over the fire place. They were all of Bella growing up. One was of her when she was a baby, with her dad and her mother. The next was one of her when she was about five years old. She was all bundled up and standing outside. She was pouting at what I'm assuming was her dislike to Forks dreary weather.

I chuckled. So apparently she always hated this weather.

I heard Bella coming down the stairs so I turned around. When I saw her my breath caught. She was wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and a black flounce skirt that right a few inches above her knees. Her hair was flowing with loose waves. She was breathtaking.

She must've taken my staring as a bad sign because she blushed and looked away.

"Should I go change?" She asked self-consciously.

I traipsed over to her and held her in my arms.

"You look exquisite." I told her honestly.

She blushed again and looked down.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Let's get you something to eat." I suggested as I led her into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Bella pulled out of my grasp and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She came and sat next to me at the island and started eating.

I couldn't help but stare at her while she ate. How humans could eat that disgusting soggy stuff was a mystery to me. She noticed me staring at her and questioned me about it.

"What?" She asked.

"What does that taste like?" I asked her inquisitively.

She took another spoonful and held it up to my mouth. I made a face but accepted the cereal. I chewed it and swallowed it quickly.

"Yuck, how can you eat that stuff?" I asked while making a disgusted face.

"Hey, I like my cereal thank you very much. It may not be some good ol' pig's blood but I happen to like it." She laughed as she joked.

I laughed and stood up.

"Come on, love." I said.

She jumped up from her spot and gave me a hug.

"I love when you call me that." She said gazing up into my eyes.

I smiled at her and led her out to the car.

When we got to my house I could hear my family running around the house again. They were all excited to meet the girl that captured my heart, except for Rosalie.

I swear if she was one bit out of line towards Bella, if she made her feel uncomfortable in any way, she would pay.

_Oh, I can't wait, I can't wait!_ Was the mantra in Esme's head.

_We're going to be such great friends. I'm so glad Edward's found someone, _were Alice's thoughts.

_Wow, little bro finally got himself a chick. I was starting to wonder if he was gay, _I rolled my eyes. Of course that's what Emmett would be thinking.

_Bella's a lovely girl, a bit clumsy, but very sweet. I'm glad my son has finally found someone to be with. _Carlisle was always thinking positive things.

_I hope I can control myself around Bella. I don't want to hurt her. _Since Jasper was the newest "vegetarian" to our family I'd have to keep an eye on him around Bella.

_Ughh, I can't believe Edward would risk us all like this, and over some stupid human girl no less. If he even thinks of telling her about us, I'll kill him. _Little did Rose know I already had, and she would be finding that out very soon.

I pulled up to the house and got out of the car. I ran at vampire speed to open Bella's door.

I took her hand and led her up to the door. We stopped right there, and I looked at her. She was fidgeting with her clothing.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's fine. They'll love you." I tried to reassure her.

"I just really want them to like me. Is my hair okay? What about my skirt, is it too short?" She asked nervously running her hand through her gorgeous auburn locks.

"Yes, it's beautiful. And…" I glanced down at her skirt. It didn't seem too short to me, but seeing that much of her skin revealed made my pants constrict a little too much. "Yeah, your skirt is… perfectly fine." I cleared my throat. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"I suppose." She said a little uneasily.

I opened the door to my house and led her inside.

"Guys?" I called softly knowing they could hear me.

My mother was descending the stairs in an instant, my father right behind her.

"Bella this is my mother, Esme." I introduced them.

Bella held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." She said graciously.

My mother took her hand and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Please dear, call me Esme." My mother said.

"And I think you've already met my father, Carlisle." I pointed to my dad.

Carlisle stepped forward and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Bella, outside of the emergency room that is." He said with a grin.

Bella shook his hand and blushed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curious as to where my siblings were.

"Hi, Bella!" I heard Alice greet Bella enthusiastically. She was dragging Jasper along behind her.

When she got up to us she pulled Bella into a huge hug.

"We're going to be great friends!" She spoke what she thought earlier.

I could tell Bella was a bit uncomfortable so I pulled her to me, out of Alice's grip.

Jasper just stood at a distance while he greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said politely.

"Yeah, you too." She replied.

"Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice informed him.

Just then Emmett came in the room, Rosalie storming in behind him.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Emmett, by the way. So have you had the pleasure of popping Eddie's cherry yet?" Emmett asked wantonly.

Bella blushed furiously and hid in my chest. A growl ripped through my chest. Emmett was such an idiot sometimes.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him.

Rosalie just stood there glaring at us.

"Well, Bella and I have something to tell you guys, so why don't we go sit." I told my family.

I led the way with Bella into the living room and sat down on the loveseat with her. The rest of my family sat down with their loved ones.

"So…Bella knows about our sec--" I didn't get to finish because Rosalie cut me off.

"What?! Are you serious?! How much more irresponsible could you be, Edward?!" She stood up as she yelled right in my face. "And you," She went right up to Bella's face. "I swear to God! If you tell anyone I will kill you. And if you try to run, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Bella had fear in her eyes. "I—I…I won't." She said looking down.

Rosalie grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at her. "You better not."

I growled loudly and ripped Rosalie away from Bella, throwing her across the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER! If you have something to say, you say it to me! Bella has nothing to do with this. I was the one who told her."

Rosalie snarled and lunged at me.

"EDWARD, ROSALIE, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Esme screamed at us.

I threw Rosalie off me and went to Bella. She looked terrified. I approached her slowly and she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck burying her face in also.

"Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No Bella, I'm fine. It's okay." I tried to calm her down.

"Don't fight; please don't fight with your family. Not over me." She sobbed into my neck.

"Shhh….I won't, I'm sorry." I told her.

"Edward, dear, why don't you take her up to your room for some privacy?" Esme suggested too softly for Bella to hear.

"That's a good idea. Thank you Esme." I said as I took Bella in my arms and carried her up to my room.

I placed Bella on my bed and sat down next to her while I caressed her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worried.

"You mean other than the fact that I am extremely embarrassed? Yes." She said looking away.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." I told her.

"Yes I do, I broke down in front of your family like a freak." She told me.

"It's to be expected. You thought I was hurt, you were just worried about me. They understand that." I said.

She smiled sadly at me.

"So you're really not hurt?" She asked me.

"Not a scratch on me. I'm not that easy to harm." I reassured her with a smile.

She was about to say something when she hesitated.

"What?" I asked her.

"So I guess Rosalie doesn't really like me, huh?" She asked me with a frown.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." I told her. "Everyone else really likes you. Rosalie is just… Rosalie. But she's not important. What matters is us. You don't need her to like you."

"I guess…" She said unsure.

"Really Bella, it's fine."

"Okay. So… this is your room?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said a little diffidently. I was nervous of what she would think of it. I know it was stupid and very… teenage boy-like. But nevertheless, I was still worried.

She got up and started walking around the room checking things out. She found my CD's and perused them.

"You have a great music collection. How are they organized?" She asked.

"By year and then preference within that year." I told her.

I got up to join her and pressed play on the stereo. I took her arms and wrapped them around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist.

I began to dance with her, just swaying to the music.

"You're room is really beautiful." She told me.

I looked around my pretty decent size room. It was gold and black around the whole room. It was pretty nice. I just never really paid attention to it. Esme had been the one to decorate it.

"Not as beautiful as you." I stated.

A blush flooded her cheeks and I took the back of my hand and genuinely caressed her cheek.

"I love it when you blush. You have no idea what it does to me." I told her, my forehead resting against her small one.

She looked up at me through her thick brown lashes.

"Oh, well then why don't you enlighten me?" She said a trace of mischief in her voice.

"I think it's better if I just show you." I grabbed her by her waist and she wrapped her legs around mine.

I took her over to the couch and laid her down with me on top of her and kissed her fervently.

Our hands were running all over each other's bodies while we kissed. Her hands were in my hair while mine were working their way up her stomach. As soon as my hands brushed the sides of her breasts she moaned.

I broke away and looked down at her. She had a look of pleasure on her face. So I experimented a little.

I moved my hand fully over her bra clad breast and kneaded it softly. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back. I could feel her nipple was already hardened underneath the palm of my hand.

Normally I wasn't so… presumptuous. But watching her writhe in pleasure underneath me enthralled me.

"Edward…" She looked at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"I want you. Touch me, please." She begged.

I knew what she meant. I wasn't all that sure if she was ready for that yet. I shouldn't have even been doing what I just did.

Luckily, I heard Alice and Jasper approaching my bedroom door. I sat up real fast and placed Bella in a less compromising position on my lap. She looked confused until I informed her we were about to have company.

Bella must've blushed about ten shades of red when she realized my family could hear us.

Alice knocked and just came in. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me, Alice. What's the point of you knocking if you're just going to come in anyway?" I asked slightly irritated.

She came and sat on the floor in front of us while Jasper just stood at the doorway.

"Well… I don't really have a reason." She admitted. "Anyways, there's a storm about to happen, wanna play ball?"

I thought about it. I wouldn't want to freak Bella out, but it would be a good way to show her what we're capable of.

"What do you think?" I looked to Bella.

"Hah, yeah, I don't play ball. But if you want, I'll come and wat

I chuckled, "Well, it's a little different than when humans play. You wouldn't be playing anyway."

"Great! We'll meet you guys downstairs." Alice bounded out of the room with Jasper in tow.

"Are you sure you want to go? It's not your average baseball. I don't want to scare you." I told Bella standing up.

She was standing in front of me as she looked at me and gave me a kiss.

"You could never scare me." She said looking me directly in the eyes.

I gave her a crooked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I told her seriously. I'm sure she could see the evil glint in my eyes when I said that.

I grabbed her arm and flung her on my back, careful not to hurt her and flew out the open window.

I landed in the yard just outside my window continued to run to the front of the house. Bella was using a death grip on my neck. If I was human I would have passed out from the lack of oxygen.

When we reached the front door I stopped. I waited for Bella to get down but she didn't.

"Bella?" I questioned, panicked.

"Mmm…" She moaned. "I feel sick."

I pulled her around so that she was facing me, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't even think about it. Here I am trying not to scare you, and I just run you around like a rag doll. On top of that I also made you feel sick." I told her.

She moaned again.

"No, no. Really, I'm ok. Next time just warn me." She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and slid down my body, which felt pretty damn good, but that's not the point. I'm supposed to see if she's okay not thinking with my dick.

"You're sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. I'm totally fine. I'm not that fragile." She reassured me.

"You have no idea, how fragile you are." I told her.

She just looked at me for a moment until the family came outside.

"There you two are. I was wondering where you took off to. I went to check on you in your room but you were gone." Esme said. "Are we all set to go?"

I nodded to my mother.

"Bella and I will take my car." I said leading Bella to the Volvo.

I opened the door for her and helped her inside and then got in on my side.

As we drove away, I took Bella's hand in mine. She looked over at me and smiled slightly. I gave her my own crooked smile back.

"Your family is really nice. Well, most of them." She glanced nervously at me. "Do you think she'll always be like that to me? I mean, I guess I could understand where she's coming from. She's only really ever trusted you guys, her family; other vampires. And all of a sudden some human girl comes barging in. I'm sure she thinks I'll snitch any chance I get. Which, I would never do that to you or your family. I care about you too much to ever do something like that to you."

I could tell Bella was really quite bothered by Rosalie's behavior towards her. She just didn't understand that was how Rose was with everyone she envied. I heard it in her thoughts that she was jealous because Bella could have the life she never had the chance to. A human one.

"Bella, I know that she upset you, but you can't let her get to you. All that matters is that I love you and the rest of my family adored you. So what if she's to stuck up and in her own world to see what a wonderful, amazing person you are?" I tried to convince her that Rosalie didn't matter, and she seemed to forget about it for at least now.

"I guess you're right. As long as you love me, I guess I can deal with her pretty much hating me." She smiled lovingly at me.

"I do love you. I know we've known each other such a short time, but I just feel this draw to you whenever I'm near you. Like this pull I can't avoid. For the first time ever I feel whole. As long as you're with me." I confessed, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. I'd never just said something so personal to someone; I didn't know how she'd react. I relieved to hear what she said.

"I feel the same way. Edward, I am so in love with you, it's crazy. In such a short time I've felt more for you than I have for anyone. I feel like I would just exist if I didn't have you. You're what makes me feel alive." She leaned over the console to kiss my cheek and I surprised her by turning my head at the last second so she caught my lips instead.

"Ahh, eyes on the road mister." She slapped my arm playfully.

I just chuckled and kept driving.

When we got to the field opening my family was already there.

"So I'll just sit on the hood of the Volvo or something so I don't get in the way." Bella said uncomfortably.

"I don't have to play, you know. I'm happy just to sit with you."

"No, no. You go play; I want to watch you anyways." She smiled.

I smiled back at her and pulled her to me. I tilted her chin up and gave her a deep kiss showing her how much I loved her without words. She pulled away abruptly.

"Edward!" She scolded while blushing. "We're in front of your family." She said looking around to make sure none of them were looking.

"So, what? They do that stuff in front of me all the time. Now I finally have someone to do it with and get some payback for making me watch them practically shove their tongues down each other's throats. I'd say I have a lot of kissing to do just to get back at them for all the times they've exposed me to that." I chuckled.

"No one said you had to watch, Grumpward!" Alice yelled from across the field.

Bella just laughed while we walked over to the rest of them.

Just as we approached, Alice looked up into the sky as thunder rumbled and lightning struck and said, "It's time. Let's play some ball."


	6. Sorry this is an AN Please read

**Okay, I am so sorry for not updating for like seven months. I was losing faith in this story and I just felt like such an amateur writer, which I am but I just felt like my story sucked. **

**Anyways, I already had most of chapter five written like a few days after I posted the fourth. But that's when I started feeling like the story was pointless so I never finished it. But just this past month I've gotten quite a few reviews asking for updates and saying you liked my story so it inspired me to at least try to finish Falling Away With You. I guess I'll never get any better at writing if I don't start somewhere.**

**But please don't expect frequent updates like a few times a week. I got really sick and am pretty far behind in school so this story isn't really my first priority. But I will try to update as much as I can.**

**I'm pretty happy with the most recent chapter, so I hope you guys like it. **

**And thank you to all of you that reviewed! You inspired me to keep writing this. **

**Please keep reviewing and give me any ideas you would like for the story. I can't promise they'll end up being in there, it depends if I can work with it, but I'll keep an open mind to any suggestions you all might have.**

**Km16**


End file.
